


pattons adventures in the pizzeria

by copyrightreep



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: My First Fanfic, enlish is not my firs language, mike is a side charachter, this is a story for my OC, this takes place in the FNAF 1 pizzeria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyrightreep/pseuds/copyrightreep
Summary: as the title says this is a story about pattons adventures in the pizzeria





	pattons adventures in the pizzeria

Pattons pov.

Patton wandered around she wasn't sure who she was looking because the nights became a blur and she was sick of not being able to leave. "Arr lass what brings ye here?" Oh it seems her wandering had brought her to Foxy. "Nothing much just wandering and thinking about what to do" that wasn't exactly a lie. "Arr but out of all the places it brought ye here why?" He did have a point but she didn't know if she could just tell him. "Well i don't really feel like we are ever going to get out of here and even if we do what will we do after?" Well she didn't want to tell him but it got out before she could stop herself she felt sorta stupid she hoped that he wasn't mad. "You have a point there lass to be honest i don't really either know but I'm sure that we will find something for you after we move on." right another reminder that they were going to leave her."I mean i hope so right well i'm going to leave i don't feel so good". She quickly turned and walked away. Why couldn't she just help them she just wanted to make sure that they were alright. But how could she do that when she couldn't even make sure that she was alright. She sighed and made her way to the parts and services room aka where she spends most of her time. She heard a ghostly sound behind her and turned around only to see Golden Freddy. "You scared me Goldy what's up?" she hoped that foxy didn't say anything. "Foxy said you looked troubled and I wanted to see if you were okay, so are you okay?"oh crap she didn't want to tell Goldy about her feelings. She just wasn't like them they had given her life but she doesn't have a soul. 

Her talk with Goldy was tiring she ended up telling him about how she was scared of them leaving her and behind. She was lucky to have Goldy. He had calmly listened to her and had said that even if he was given an option he would try to find a way to either bring her with them or they would deactivate her first. that made her feel a lot better. She saw her reflection in one of the empty masks. she saw her black and orange head with mismatched eyes and with a broken left ear a broken patch of metal next to her eye on her left and a broken patch of metal above her muzzle on her right side. She was an experiment well she and Spirit of course they both came from a restaurant and were given life. Speaking of Spirit she just walked in the room as well. She was just the same she had always been. She was a red and blue cat who unlike her was okay with being given life while she was afraid of being left alone. 

spirit’s pov

She walks in the room she sees Patton looking a bit troubled and asks her whats wrong while thinking about Patton and their old restaurant before they were alive . She was scared when she woke up next to Patton for the first time sure. But she's grateful now that she's alive she is sad that they had to leave their pizzeria. She loved to entertain the kids with Patton. She hopes that she can entertain again later on. “I don't know i’m just scared that they’ll leave us alone aren’t you?” Patton says softly "I hope that they will not forget us but I will be happy to entertain again. Maybe they will fix us when it's all over." Spirit says hopeful. 

Pattons pov

Spirit was right she didn’t know how she could stay so hopeful but she loved it. It would be fine maybe she could pester the night guard for the last hour. She was thinking of how she could troll the night guard when she heard a sound. “Hello, who is there?” no answer it couldn’t hurt to check right?

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first story sorry that its so short but its just an introduction


End file.
